


HURRICANE

by FiftyShadesOfStyles (My_Evak_Heart)



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Betrayal, Cheating, Drug Use, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Heartbreak, Past Drug Use, Relationship(s), Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/FiftyShadesOfStyles
Summary: Like tsunamis, hurricanes have names. One year they have girl names, the following it's boys. Hurricanes leaves huge messes behind them. They take lives and makes lots of damages. I don't know which on it it this year but, all I know it that a new hurricane has been announced: Kenny, a ginger haired girl who's name rhymes with trouble.What happens when Kenny meets Hartvig Nissen's last hurricane, Chris Schistad, who just got released from Juvie?





	1. PROLOGUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I posted the prologue...I've been busy with other stories and, surprisingly, life too. I don't want you to think I forgot about this story because I didn't. I've been working on developing characters and planning the chapters. I hope you'll like this book despite how different it is from the other Chris Schistad books already posted/written on various platforms.

**╔═════════════╗**  
 **PROLOGUE**  
    ╚═════════════╝

**_Monday, May 4th 2015_ **

_It's with a shaved head, dressed in black head to toe with handcuffs on his wrists that Chris Schistad stepped inside the bus. This bus was different than all the bus he ever took. This one had six caged cells at the front followed by ten rows of seats. The caged area made the entrance narrower and Chris had to angle his body slightly so his shoulder wouldn't bump against the metal at every steps._

_Most seats were already filled when Chris got in, the perks of being called Shistad. He didn't recognize anyone, all these kids coming from various areas of Norway. They all watched him as he walked down the aisle and for once, Christ didn't like the attention. He found an empty seat near the middle and sat down with a sigh._

_That's not how it was supposed to go..._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on Jeremie? What do you think will happen to her? Chris having a brother? Coming back from Juvie?


	2. ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New version of my old work. I hope you enjoy, xx

**╔═════════════╗**  
**CHAPTER ONE**  
    ╚═════════════╝

Everyone is fighting a battle you know nothing about. 

The guy sitting next to you on the bus might be fighting cancer. That blonde in first year everyone calls a slut might be a victim of sexual assault or still be a virgin. That one who's always sleeping in class and wearing the same three outfits might working her ass off in a café to pay rent because her mother is an alcoholic who also struggles with depression since their father left for the army. That teacher who's always happy and cheerful might be on the verge of a burn out or battling in court to get custody of her children after a difficult divorce.

You have no idea what goes on behind closed doors. A smile can hide so many things. 

When you ask someone if they are okay, how many of them will admit they are not? Maybe one or two...out of  _ten_. It's so much easy to fake a smile and say you're fine than admit that you aren't. Admit that you need help.

Still in 2017, people are so scared to ask for help in fear to be judged by society. They are scared of being looked down on or labelled as 'crazy' because they are seeking professional help such as a psychologist or psychiatrist. Corrupted by all these prejudices, they prefer to suffer in silence, forced to deal with how they feel.

Until it becomes too much. 

When being alone with your brain becomes your biggest fear. When the inner battles get too loud, the weight of the world's getting harder to hold up. You start to feel like there is no escape from these thoughts - your head feels like a carousel, going round in circles - and you need a way to release yourself from this pain. Eaten by anxiety and constant overthinking, you try drowning your demons by popping pills but, unfortunately, they know how to swim. 

Drowned by their demons, you long for that feeling to not feel at all. Already tired from your constant one on one loosing battles with your mind, you take the easiest remedy. It might not be the best way to cope but, hey, it  _works_. The voices stop, a soothing silence settles. Suddenly, you feel... _nothing_. 

Overjoyed to have found a way to turn your mind off, you take and take and  _take_ , until there is nothing left. You get higher and higher. You forget about today...until tomorrow.

Fast enough, you become addicted. Addicted to this numbness. This paradise you've found within those white little pills.  To you, it's just another attempt to make the voices stop. To everyone else, you've commit murder.

They say it's dangerous and you need to  _stop_. They say it's toxic.

How can something so evil feel so good?

They take it away from you.

How dare they take your safety away?

 

\- Juliet Kennedy, 2STB

.

**Friday, May 19th 2017**

**22:21**

''I can't drink too much tonight, Jonas will join after work and he doesn't like when I get shit-faced.''

Beside her, the ginger haired girl snorted. ''I think you need an exorcist because this is not my best friend.''

Eva rolled her eyes. ''I'm serious! Don't leave me, Kenny. Don't let me do anything stupid. I promised Jonas I-''

They were cut off by the loud music inside William's penthouse as they passed the doorway. Although the place was massive, it was packed with drunk teenagers dancing to hip-hop bangers and few pop songs, drinks in hands and tongue down someone else's throat. Some girl was even standing on the coffee table in her bra but, that was the usual for William's parties.

Things usually get much crazier as hours passes.

''Let's find Vilde,'' Eva said, typing something on her phone with on hand, her other holding on her best friend's arm. ''She just texted me.'' 

The two girls frayed themselves a passage trough the sweaty - and horny - bodies, trying to make it to the kitchen where their blonde friend was waiting for them.

''Where were you?! I've been her for an hour already, you've missed so much things!'' Vilde chirped as soon as her friends set a foot in the kitchen.

Only Vilde can collect a ton of gossip under an hour. She's  _the_  queen of gossiping.

''We had to pass by Beer Guy's house on the way,'' Eva explained, wiggling the plastic bag she was holding as she made her way to Vilde.

The latter frowned. ''Thought you said you didn't like beer...''

''Not for me. For Jonas. I had to show my bra to get his damn beer, he better fuck me well tonight,'' she added with a laugh, making the other two girls join. Beer Guy is such a pervert.

''Oh my god.'' Vilde paused to take a sip from her red cup. ''You'll never guess what happened! Apparently, Sara and Marie hooked up with William.''

Eva frowned. ''William? As in, William Magnusson?''

Vilde nodded. ''Yes.'' 

''But, doesn't he have a girlfriend?'' 

''I think they've broke up. She never come to his parties anyway. She is too stuck up,'' Vilde filled, adding more to the rumor. 

While the two girls got excited over gossips, Kenny wandered trough the crowd, searching for a certain someone that's tall and handsome...with long hair. Gossiping is not the red head's thing and she'd rather not listen to all of Vilde's fake rumors. 

As if William would hook with girls like Sara and Marie... 

.

**22:38**

  While everyone was dancing and getting drunk in the kitchen and living room, something else was happening behind William's bedroom door. On the host's bed sat two teenagers, a math textbook between them, doing no maths. 

''We won't have to run left and right to get it now,'' Jay informed the ginger haired girl who sat in front of him, watching, waiting. Kenny raised an eyebrow. ''I'm selling my own shit now. Sick of these fuckers who overprice everything, thinking I don't know anything.'' 

''Alexander tried to sell me three for three hundred kroner...I know it's thirty, don't take me for an idiot,'' Kenny said, making the older boy chuckle. 

''What the fuck?''

''That's what I told him. I wonder how many girls he fooled with that.'' Kenny laughed. ''Who'd pay a hundred kroner for one fucking pill?'' 

''An idiot in need,'' Jay replied, handing her the small,  _Mc Donald_  cut up straw, done crushing the pills with the bottom of his lighter. ''Here.'' 

She grabbed it and held it under her nose with one hand, using a finger from her other to plug her nose as she snorted the whole white line, one shot. 

Kenny wiped her nose with the back of her hand, handing the straw back to the boy, closing her eyes.

 _Fuck, that felt good_. 

It didn't take long before the drug made its way down, feeling the acrid taste coming up her mouth. She covered her mouth with her hand as if she was about to vomit but Jay knew exactly was she needed and handed her his half empty can of  _Rockstar_  to wash it away.

As she drank, Jay did his line. One take, just like her. When he finished, he put the textbook back in his backpack with the rest of his stuff. He and Kenny have been doing this for a moment now, sneaking around and doing powder together. Sometimes, William joins too and it adds up to the crazy memories they have together. 

Minutes passed as they chatted quietly, waiting for their ticket to their personal haven to work its magic. 

.

**23:56**

  Around midnight, Eva found her way back to her best friend but, this time, she definitely had had a couple drinks... 

''I thought you weren't drinking tonight?'' Kenny asked her. 

Eva frowned before covering her mouth with her hand in realization. ''Oops.'' Then, she went into a fit of giggles.

They started dancing, Eva making a fool of herself with her drunk body moving awkwardly and bumping into people left and right. Lucky for her, Kenny was there to prevent her from falling whenever she lost her balance.

Minutes passed and soon, the loud music started to get to Kenny's head and...she didn't feel good. A wash of warmth pass trough her body and the air got stuffy; she had to get out of there. 

''I'll be back. Stay here,'' she told Eva who gave her a thumbs up and Kenny had a feeling that she didn't hear her so well. A part of her felt bad for leaving her drunk best friend alone but, at the time, all she could think off was to get out before she would faint.

Making your way out of a dance floor filled with drunk people who are probable high too isn't the easiest. Boys and girls bumped into her as they drunkenly danced and rubbed their horny body against one another. The noise was starting to hurt her head and she wanted to scream. Too many sounds, too many voices and so little her head could focus on. 

_Can someone turn the damn music off? Can everyone shut the fuck up?_

She opened the back door and slide it open, feeling a warm breeze hit her face. Cold air would've been better but, it's late spring. The patio was empty except for a few plants and a few couches and tables with dead blunts squished on them. She sat down, ignoring the cigarette ashes and spilled alcohol on the floor and covered her ears with her hands, pulling her knees to her chest. 

_Make it stop. My head is going to explode. Make it stop._

Her heart was beating fast against her chest; she could feel it. It was beating so fast that Jeremie started to feel nauseous which made her panic even more. 

She thought that being outside would make her feel better but she could still hear the loud music outside. The sliding door opened and a few people came outside but no one noticed her. They were talking loudly and laughing and she felt like crying and-

''You okay?''


End file.
